


A Demon's Heat

by SedinetteMichaelis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale loves Crowley, Crowley is a serpent, Fluff, Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Sort Of, Wing Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: En tant que serpent, Crowley est soumis aux mêmes impératifs biologiques. Alors, tous les cinquante ans, il se trouve pris de chaleurs.





	A Demon's Heat

Crowley évitait de trop sortir durant le printemps. Les mois d’avril à juin étaient généralement un calvaire pour lui. Tout comme les mois allant de novembre à mars. En vérité, Crowley se sentait rarement bien. 

Être un démon, et tout ça. Pas forcément ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour se sentir bien dans sa peau. 

Pour les derniers mois de l’année, il avait trouvé une solution à son problème. Crowley était un serpent, aussi lui fallait-il de la chaleur pour ne pas mourir de froid durant cette période. Pendant un long moment, il avait été tout simplement dans le sud pour hiberner, mais quelques dizaines d’années avant l’Apocalypse, il s’était mis à squatter tout simplement -et sans une once de honte-, l’appartement au dessus de la boutique d’Aziraphale qui possédait une merveilleuse cheminée avec un sofa douillet juste devant. 

Il  _ n’avait pas _ emménagé chez l’ange, oh non. Il avait juste ramené quelques plantes -pour leur crier dessus lorsqu’il était suffisamment conscient, il ne fallait pas non plus qu’elles prennent l’habitude de se retrouver seules et de faire n’importe quoi avec leurs feuilles-, ainsi que quelques bouteilles de vin. Et quelques uns de ces vêtements.

Non, il n’avait pas emménagé chez Aziraphale. Non, cet ange stupide était insupportable à force, avec ses cacaos chauds, ses livres, sa musique classique, ses stupides yeux verts… C’est juste qu’il restait pour la boisson. Aziraphale, pour un ange, avait une cave extrêmement bien fournie. Vin, whiskey, vodka, il avait de  _ tout _ . Donc il s’était fait un tout petit nid autour de la cheminée à l’étage. Juste pour l’hiver. Bien sûr qu’il appréciait Aziraphale. Ils étaient amis depuis des millénaires et il n’y avait en réalité que leurs camps respectifs et la peur des répercussions qui les avait gardé éloignés l’un de l’autre pendant si longtemps.

L’Apocalypse-qui-ne-fût-pas se déroula à la fin de l’été, aussi passa-t-il tout l’hiver sur le sofa d’Aziraphale, sous sa forme serpentine, pour dormir en toute tranquillité. L’excuse avait été qu’ils ne pouvaient pas rester seuls avec Gabriel et Beelzebub qui tournaient autour d’eux pour tenter de les tuer. 

En réalité, l’archange et le seigneur des mouches n’avaient pas tenté de les approcher depuis leur échange de visage. Ils avaient été relativement tranquille et Crowley avait pu dormir sous la tendre surveillance du blond. 

Avec tous ces évènements, il avait quelque peu oublié ce qui devait se passer après la fin de cet hiver. 

La saison des amours chez les serpents se déroulaient tous les ans, au moment du printemps. Crowley, étant un démon serpent, s’était parfois retrouvé confronté à ce petit soucis. Dans ces rares moments, une fois tous les cinquantes ans en moyenne, il allait se réfugier dans un lupanar, -ou dans un zoo- pour forniquer avec tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, jusqu’à ce que ses hormones le laissent tranquille. 

Habituellement, Crowley tenait un calendrier afin de savoir où il en était, or, les onze dernières années ayant été assez préoccupantes et chargées, la fin du monde, tout ça, tout ça, le démon avait complètement oublié que selon ses prévisions, c’était bien cette année-là qu’il rentrait en chaleur. 

OoO

Aziraphale regardait avec un sourire tendre le serpent ronfler sur le sofa devant la cheminée. Oh qu’il aimait voir son compagnon envahir son appartement durant l’hiver. Ca lui faisait une présence, et il n’était pas contre la présence des plantes vertes qui donnaient une autre ambiance à sa boutique. C’était une bonne période, avait-il décidé lorsque l’événement était devenue occurrence au cours des dernières décennies.

L’ange n’avait absolument pas la main verte. Les plantes ne mouraient pas automatiquement dès qu’il les touchait, ça aurait été un peu fort de dire ça. Toutefois, quoique qu’il fasse, elles finissaient par dépérir. Aziraphale se contentait donc de les regarder trembler quand Crowley s’occupait d’elles. C’était toujours drôle de voir son démon s’énerver contre elles comme il le faisait. C’était adorable. Le pauvre Crowley n’avait que peu de pouvoirs sur ce qui l’entourait, il était logique qu’il appuie sa domination sur ce qu’il pouvait. 

Aziraphale passa les doigts sur les écailles du serpent qu’il sentit frissonner légèrement. Adorable. Il aimait le voir passer autant de temps ici. Il aimait vraiment ça, songea-t-il avec un sourire. Il aurait été plus inquiet avant, mais maintenant ? Ils étaient leur propre camp, ils n’avaient plus à répondre à qui que ce soit. Pour la première fois en six mille ans, ils étaient libres de faire ce qu’ils voulaient, ensemble. Et oui, il sentait bien qu’il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre eux maintenant. Il sentait qu’il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose de plus fort qu’une amitié, aussi forte était-elle à présent. 

Oui, Aziraphale aimait Crowley. Il n’avait aucun mal à se l’avouer à présent. Et il aimait qu’il se trouve chez lui, près de lui.

Le printemps était déjà là mais le démon dormait toujours. L’ange aimait penser que c’était parce que Crowley se sentait bien chez lui. Avant leurs quelques années dans la maison anglaise de l’ambassadeur américain, Crowley venait déjà chez lui de temps en temps. C’était devenu plus fréquent après la seconde guerre mondiale. Un peu moins après les années soixante dix, après qu’il lui ait donné l’eau bénite. Parfois, il ne s’en rendait pas compte tout de suite. Le démon s’introduisait juste chez lui sans rien lui dire et s’endormait sur le sofa. Aziraphale s’en rendait compte quelques semaines, voir un à deux mois après. Ca n’arrivait pas tous les ans, mais ça arrivait. 

Crowley se montrait toujours si distant, comme s’il n’avait besoin de personnes, mais en réalité il lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Suffisamment pour rester chez lui, sans défense. 

Oh, jamais il ne le dirait tout haut, sinon Crowley ne reviendrait jamais chez lui. Il était trop fier. 

Son démon se réveilla vers avril. Aziraphale, qui n’allait qu’en réalité assez rarement dans l’appartement au-dessus de sa boutique, était resté le veiller en voyant qu’il ne se réveillait pas fin février, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire. Il le vit s’étirer longuement et il ne put que rougir en voyant le serpent passer de forme animal à forme humaine. Une forme humaine incroyablement  _ nue _ . 

“Bon dieu, Crowley, veux-tu bien t’habiller ! S’exclama-t-il en scannant la pièce pour trouver l’endroit où le démon cachait ses vêtements. 

-Hey Aziraphale !” le salua-t-il de manière désinvolte en baillant, absolument pas dérangé par sa nudité. C’est qu’il faisait bien chaud, il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de s’habiller, et son corps était très agréable à regarder après tout. 

Il claqua des doigts et ses vêtements apparurent devant lui pendant qu’Aziraphale partait vers la cuisine attenante au petit salon. Il enfila avec la langueur de la personne qui se réveille d’une délicieuse nuit, son jean moulant et sa chemise noire. Crowley attendit tranquillement que l’ange revienne, profitant du feu réconfortant et chaud devant lui. Oh, où étaient ces lunettes ? Ah, là.

“Tiens, café,” lui dit l’ange en lui tendant une tasse de café noir. 

Crowley gémit de bonheur en humant la bonne odeur du café. 

“Attention mon ange, tu sais que je pourrai m’habituer à ce genre de réveil ? lui dit-il d’une voix chaude avec un sourire joueur. 

-Tu ferais de moi ton serviteur ? 

-Tout de suite les grands mots. Non, je dirai plutôt… Un larbin.”

Aziraphale leva un sourcil peu amusé. 

“Je plaisante ! 

-J’espère bien, mon cher, tu sais que j’ai tout pouvoir sur tes plantes quand tu hibernes ?”

Crowley ouvrit la bouche en une expression d’absolu choc. 

“Est-ce une menace ? geignit-il presque avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Non voyons, quelle idée, un ange ne menace pas, dit-il avec ce ton hautain et énervant qui était le sien. C’est une promesse.”

Aziraphale eut un sourire fier de lui et il se retourna pour retourner à sa boutique. Il avait entendu la cloche de la porte sonner. Crowley suivit sa silhouette du regard jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse. Il se lécha les lèvres en traçant de ses yeux cet endroit qui faisait normalement la jonction entre la peau de l’ange et ses ailes. 

Il se secoua soudainement la tête en se rendant compte à quoi il pensait. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait tout d’un coup ? Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de pensées ?

Jamais, oh grand jamais, Crowley n’avait pensé à Aziraphale de cette manière. Bon, si en réalité, une fois ou deux, mais c’était… C’était juste Aziraphale ! Cet ange un peu maladroit qui avait un goût trop prononcé pour le poisson cru. C’était son meilleur ami. Son seul ami. Et même s’il avait aimé l’ange,  _ ce qui n’était pas le cas _ , il ne lui aurait certainement pas retourné ses sentiments. Il était un ange déchu, jamais Aziraphale n’aurait pu l’aimer de cette manière. Non, vraiment, il ne valait mieux pas penser à ce genre de sentiments inutiles et douloureux. 

Et maintenant il regardait en salivant son dos parce qu’il savait que c’était là que se trouvaient ses ailes. 

_ Non. On ne pense pas aux ailes des autres créatures célestes _ , se fustigea-t-il.  _ On ne pense pas aux ailes d’Aziraphale ! _

Pendant un instant, Crowley resta figé en imaginant le dos nu de l’ange, les ailes déployées autour de lui tel un halo. 

Il se leva d’un coup, bien décidé à partir de la boutique pour se changer les idées. Il était hors de question qu’il ait des idées si étrange sur l’ange. C’était un ange en plus. Ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait se faire Aziraphale…

Se faire Aziraphale. 

Oh merde. 

Oh merde ! Il réalisa que ça faisait cinquante ans depuis sa dernière saison des amours. Il était en chaleur ! Oh bon sang, pas maintenant ! Avec tous ces événements, il avait complètement oublié. Mince, jamais il ne se réveillait si tard d’habitude ! Crowley avait toujours le temps de se trouver un refuge où passer ses chaleurs, mais là il était déjà bien dedans. Et vu qu’il n’avait que l’ange sous la main, c’était normal qu’il ait envie de lui de cette manière. 

Ce n’est pas qu’il ne trouvait pas son ange attirant,  _ au contraire _ , Aziraphale était tout pile son type. Blond, avec un léger embonpoint confortable et chaleureux, rieur et avec une morale légèrement douteuse. 

-Nous ne noterons pas au passage que la sexualité de Crowley avait été tout à fait calquée sur le physique d’Aziraphale au fil des siècles. Ca aurait été une pilule bien trop compliquée à avaler pour le pauvre démon qu’il était.-

Non, ce n’était pas le soucis. C’est juste que la manière de faire l’amour entre créatures célestes était un peu dérangeant pour lui qui avait passé six mille ans à copuler comme un humain avec des humains. Ou comme un serpent. Bref. 

C’est que vous imaginez, vous, deux anges (ou dans le cas présent, un ange et un démon) faire l’amour ensemble ? Chez les célestes et occultes sans genre défini, l’acte se résumait à frotter leurs ailes respectives les unes contre les autres jusqu’à l’orgasme. La vision de deux anges se frottant furieusement les ailes ensembles, les plumes frétillantes de plaisir, le faisait mourir de rire. Il avait quelques bribes de souvenir d’avant la Chute. C’était un vrai tue l’amour. 

Leurs ailes étaient très sensibles au touché. Mais deux ailes l’une contre était vu comme un véritable rapport sexuel. C’est pour ça que jamais personne ne se promenait avec les ailes déployées, anges comme démons. Avec les millénaires, c’était devenu quelque chose de très intime que de montrer ses ailes à un autre être. Que Crowley ait pu voir les ailes d’Aziraphale, six mille ans plus tôt, était déjà quelque chose d’extraordinaire. Il se souvenait de leur éclat et de leur couleur immaculée. Elles étaient magnifiques. Et il ne se souvenait que trop bien d’elles pour les avoir quelques mois plus tôt, lors de l’Apocalypse-qui-ne-fut-pas.

L’image d’Aziraphale, les ailes déployées dans son lit, si blanches, si  _ douces _ , s’imposa à son esprit et il oublia soudainement comment respirer à la pensée de ses doigts plongées dans ses plumes immaculées. Ses yeux si verts se fermeraient de plaisir à cette simple caresse et il  _ gémirait _ . 

NON. Non, non et non ! Pas Aziraphale ! Il était trop précieux pour ça, il ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre à cause de ça. Leur relation avait toujours été platonique et c’était très bien comme ça ! Méchant esprit. Méchante libido ! 

Il devait partir. Crowley devait s’échapper de cet endroit avant qu’il ne soit complètement piégé par ses instincts et qu’il soit irrémédiablement et irrésistiblement attiré par Aziraphale et qu’il le veuille pour seul et unique partenaire pour ses chaleurs. Pendant ses précédentes chaleurs, il faisait bien attention à prendre un maximum de partenaires, notamment dans les maisons closes, ça évitait qu’il ne devienne trop obsessionnel. Oui voilà, une maison close. Ah non, ça n’existait plus. Merde. Un zoo, vite, un zoo ! 

Quand il était obsessionnel… Il devenait bizarre. Crowley avait même enfermé un partenaire une fois, rapidement oublié une fois sa période passée, mais tout de même. Il ne voulait pas effrayer son ange.

Crowley attrapa ses chaussures en peau de serpent et il dévala les escaliers. 

“Mon ange, je-

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? S’alarma Aziraphale en le voyant ouvrir la porte. Tu viens juste de te réveiller, tu n’y vas pas déjà, tout de même ? En plus tu t’es réveillé très tard cette année, tu devrais rester te reposer un peu, au cas où.

-Je… Hm… Je…”

Aziraphale fit cette moue à laquelle il n’arrivait jamais à résister. Il n’était pas parvenu à lui résister au Globe Theater pour Shakespear, ni à la Bastille et il ne lui avait pas résisté non plus lors du jour de l’Apocalypse-qui-ne-fut-pas Crowley était faible face aux expressions si adorables de l’ange. Surtout quand il le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts. 

“Je…” 

_ Sois fort. Sois fort, Crowley _ , criait son esprit.  _ Résiste !! _

“Je vais chercher mes autres plantes ? Dit-il d’une petite voix, s’avouant intérieurement sa défaite.

-Oh ! Bien entendu, elles doivent avoir besoin de toi. Je les ai un peu arrosé pendant ton absence, je suis passé à ton appartement. Oh, et je vais réserver une table au Ritz pour ce soir. 19 heures ? 

-Parfait. A tout à l’heure.”

OoO

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines qu’il s’était installé dans l’appartement au dessus de la boutique. Crowley n’avait pas réussi à dire non à son ange. Aziraphale avait de très bons arguments et il lui avait exposé longuement lors de leur dîner au Ritz. Et ce n’était pas seulement la perspective de voir ses ailes, si blanches, si douces, déployées, qui l’avait persuadé de rester.

Non, il parlait d’arguments tout à fait logique, comme le danger que représentait encore les autres anges et démons. Crowley s’était senti roulé car c’était exactement l’argument qu’il avait donné pour pouvoir squatter en toute tranquillité le sofa d’Aziraphale sans donner d’autres explications. Comment pouvait-il contrer sa propre excuse ? 

Crowley savait qu’il n’y avait pas que ça. S’il n’avait pas eu envie de rester, il serait parti pour de bon sans regarder en arrière. A chaque fois qu’il quittait Aziraphale des yeux tout en étant dans la boutique, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir cette odeur de fumée et d’entendre le bois crépitant. Il imaginait son ange prit au piège des flammes.

_ Aziraphale ! AZIRAPHALE ! _

Un frisson désagréable le traversa en repensant à ce moment où il avait cru son ami mort. Réellement mort. Etre avec lui lui donnait l’avantage de pouvoir le surveiller et de veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive. 

C’est ainsi qu’il s’était retrouvé à passer ses journées chez l’ange. Aziraphale lui avait fait de la place et avait vidé le petit salon pour lui et ses plantes. A la place du sofa se trouvait maintenant son lit et derrière lui, un petit paravent très moderne qui faisait cloison pour ses plantes. Son trône avait quant à lui trouver place dans la boutique où il venait parfois s’affaler pour regarder son ange s’affairer dans sa boutique afin d’empêcher ses clients d’acheter quoique ce soit. 

Ces deux dernières semaines, il s’était amusé à, lui aussi, faire fuir les humains par de petits miracles de son cru. Crowley n’était pas un démon pour rien. Ce qu’il préférait, c’était la fin de la journée, lorsque la boutique fermait et qu’Aziraphale pestait contre les humains qui avaient posé leurs mains grasses et sales sur ses livres précieux et fragiles. C’était à ce moment-là qu’il se mettait à ranger ses livres avec soin. Crowley adorait le regarder faire, avait-il découvert ces derniers jours. 

Il avait assez bien résisté à ses instincts jusque-là. C’était encore une période où il pouvait se contrôler, et il avait réussi à s’éclipser que deux fois pour aller soulager sa libido galopante. Une fois au Ritz, il avait réussi à séduire une des serveuses et il l’avait emmené dans la ruelle à côté le temps que l’ange mange son dessert, et la deuxième fois auprès des prostitués de l’autre côté de Londres. Et encore, cette fois-là il s’était fait disputer par un Aziraphale inquiet et en colère (donc très séduisant selon ses standards) lorsqu’il était rentré au petit matin, car il était parti en pleine nuit sans l’en avertir. Crowley s’était fait crier dessus comme un adolescent, et lui n’avait même pas bronché. Qu’aurait-il pu dire ? Aziraphale s’était inquiété et avait pensé au pire. 

Et quand il voulait sortir, pour quelque raison que ce soit, Aziraphale l’accompagnait. Ca ne le dérangeait pas du tout, il avait toujours apprécié sa compagnie, mais en ce moment, il appréciait un peu trop sa compagnie et ses mains le démangeaient terriblement. Il ne rêvait que de plumes et d’ailes à toucher. Il rêvait des mains d’Aziraphale sur ses ailes. Encore plus lorsqu’il le voyait ranger ses livres avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Aziraphale avait vraiment des mains magnifiques.

“Crowley, tu vas bien ?

-Hm hm, fit-il en guise de réponse, son regard captivé par les doigts dansants sur la couverture d’un ouvrage.

-Tu es sûr ? Parfois j’ai l’impression que tu dors, quand tu portes tes lunettes et que tu regardes fixement dans le vide.”

_ Je ne regarde pas le vide, je te regarde toi, idiot d’ange, _ cria son esprit. 

“Tu ne veux pas juste… Les enlever ?

-Hein ?

-Tes lunettes, démon, tu n’as pas besoin de les porter quand il n’y a pas d’humains.

-... Ca ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il prudemment. 

-Non, bien sûr que non, tes yeux sont très beaux mon cher.”

Crowley se mit à rougir à ces quelques mots. Il retira avec hésitation ses lunettes et les posa sur le côté, mais il ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard de son ange. 

Depuis quand, se demanda Crowley, avait-il quelque chose à faire de ce que Aziraphale pouvait bien penser de son regard ? Pas depuis toujours, non. Mais… Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il préférait porter ses lunettes. Il se souciait de l’ange. Depuis quand se souciait-il tant de ce qu’il pensait ? Et de ses sentiments envers lui ? Depuis quand son coeur se serrait-il de cette manière lorsqu’il pensait à lui ? Depuis longtemps, se rendit-il compte alors qu’Aziraphale s’approchait doucement de lui. Il releva son visage de deux doigts. 

“Crowley ?

-Je. Je ne suis pas le plus grand fan de mes yeux. Ils sont… Bref.

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu dis, tu es très bien comme ça ! Le rassura-t-il avec un de ses sourires, sa main caressante sur sa joue.

-...Merci mon ange.

-Je t’en prie mon cher,” lui dit-il en souriant. 

Comment pouvait-il résister à ça ? Aziraphale ne pouvait pas le toucher comme ça et s’en sortir à si bon compte, si ? 

Le coeur battant, Crowley résista tant bien que mal à la tentation de lui sauter dessus et de lui promettre un amour éternel.

OoO

Aziraphale s’inquiétait pour Crowley. Vraiment. Déjà, il avait trop dormi. Probablement un contre coup de l’utilisation de ses pouvoirs lors de l’Apocalypse lorsqu’il avait créé cette faille temporelle afin de parler à Adam avant l’apparition de Satan. Et juste avant ça, il avait réussi à survivre aux feux de l’enfer créé par l’Antéchrist. Ce n’était pas rien. Il avait dû s’épuiser. 

L’ange ne put s’empêcher de penser que ça restait une prouesse. Crowley se rendait-il compte à quel point il était puissant ? Il savait qu’il se sous-estimait et qu’il se rabaissait, peut-être même sans s’en rendre compte. 

Il semblait aussi plus… Comment dire ? Ah si, plus fébrile que d’habitude. Il restait assis la plupart du temps -sauf lorsqu’il hurlait sur ses plantes, ce qui avait le don de faire fuir ses clients, pour son plus grand plaisir-, et il fixait dans le vide. Il s’agitait de temps en temps, se touchant compulsivement les mains. Et maintenant il le voyait hésiter quant à ses yeux. Depuis quand Anthony J. Crowley hésitait sur son physique ? Il était parfait ! Même à ses yeux d’ange, il était esthétiquement très beau. 

De plus, Crowley mangeait. Crowley ne mangeait jamais. Il buvait du café et des quantités hallucinantes d’alcools, mais à part des huîtres, près de deux milles ans plus tôt, jamais Aziraphale ne l’avait vu manger quoique ce soit. 

Quelque chose n’était pas normal. Foi d’A.Z Fell, l’ange allait trouver ce qui clochait !

“Ritz ce soir mon cher ? Demanda-t-il l’air de rien le soir même. 

-Hmm… Pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il en claquant des doigts. Je viens de réserver.”

Aziraphale lui sourit chaudement. Voilà qui était parfait. Il allait faire boire son démon en faisant attention lui-même à ne pas trop s’enivrer pour pouvoir le questionner. Avec un peu de chance, il ne désaoulerait pas tout de suite et répondrait à ses interrogations.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux êtres célestes prirent leurs manteaux et partirent en Bentley jusqu’au restaurant où ils s’installèrent à leur table habituelle. Et Crowley commanda un entrée. Ce qu’il ne faisait jamais. C’était suspicieux. Il ne but pas plus que de raison, autre chose de très étrange. 

Autre chose de suspicieux, la serveuse. 

Cette maudite femme n’arrêtait pas de passer, encore et encore, et faisait des clins d’oeil qu’elle pensait probablement discret à Crowley qui se contentait de sourire tranquillement. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passait au juste ? Aziraphale n’avait jamais vu le démon s’éprendre d’un humain ! Ou d’une humaine dans ce cas-ci. 

“Comment est ton plat ?” Demanda-t-il d’une voix un peu plus froide qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. 

Il ne voulait pas se montrer désagréable, ce n’était pas lui de faire ça. Il était un  _ gentil ange _ . Pas comme Uriel et Sandalphon qui étaient extrêmement désagréables. Lui ne parlait pas mal aux autres. 

“Délicieux, je te remercie mon ange,” répondit-il d’une manière distraite en suivant la serveuse du regard derrière ses lunettes. 

Mais ! Qu’il arrête de regarder cette… Cette !! Cette gourgandine ! 

“Tu prends rarement à manger, remarqua-t-il pour tenter d’attirer son attention. 

-Hm. J’ai un peu faim en ce moment.”

Crowley tourna ses yeux sur son plat et prit de petite bouchée de son oeuf poché. Aziraphale plissa les yeux avec suspicion. 

“Commande la suite mon ange. 

-Je te prends quelque chose ? 

-Hmm… Vin blanc, Château Haut-Brion Blanc ?

-Bon choix !”

La serveuse -encore elle !- prit leur commande -un boeuf wellington pour lui- et partit en gloussant tout en regardant  _ -encore- _ Crowley avec des yeux de merlan fris. C’était un spectacle tout bonnement insupportable. Jamais le démon ne l’avait fait passer au second plan lorsqu’ils étaient ensembles. 

Après une heure, le plat avalé, et une bonne discussion à propos des dauphins et des loutres de mer -ces adorables bêtes méritaient-elles de finir en bouillabaisse ou en toque ?-, Aziraphale commanda le dessert -toujours avec cette satané serveuse- et Crowley en profita pour partir aux toilettes. 

Le dessert arriva, mais Crowley, lui, ne revint pas. Aziraphale mangea doucement mais son démon ne revenait toujours pas. 

_ Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait ?! _ Se demanda-t-il rageusement, en se souvenant que ce n’était pas la première fois que son ami s’éclipsait de la sorte.

Aziraphale se leva, faisant crisser la chaise sur le parquet et commença à le chercher. Il arrêta un serveur en chemin.

“Excusez-moi, avez-vous vu un homme grand, les cheveux auburn, avec des lunettes de soleil et un tatouage serpent sur le visage ?

-Hm, je crois l’avoir vu sortir tout à l’heure ?”

L’ange fronça les sourcils et paya l’addition avant de sortir du restaurant. Il chercha du coin de l’oeil et repéra une ruelle mal éclairée. Il plissa les yeux et s’approcha. Puis il se stoppa brutalement. Crowley était là, appuyé contre un mur, le pantalon baissé jusqu’à mi-cuisses, la fameuse serveuse à genoux en train de s'affairer sur lui, et une des mains du démon dans ses cheveux détachées pour la guider dans sa tâche. 

Aziraphale regarda, choqué, indigné,  _ horrifié _ , Crowley les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte en une pure expression d’extase, ses hanches ondulant de manière obscène et gémissant son plaisir. Pour la première fois depuis… Toujours !, Aziraphale sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. 

“Crowley !” S’exclama-t-il d’une voix d’une voix extrêmement désobligeante et… Déçue ? Triste ? Il n’aurait pas su dire quels sentiments le traversaient maintenant. Il y en avait trop. Colère, contrariété, déception, jalousie, terreur. Il avait stupidement cru que… Quel idiot il faisait.

Le démon ouvrit soudainement les yeux et repoussa la femme brutalement. Son sexe rebondit obscènement contre sa cuisse. Aziraphale se mordit violemment l’intérieur de la bouche pour s’empêcher de lui hurler dessus. Les mots ne seraient en réalité pas venu. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu’elle le faisait souffrir. Il tourna les talons et disparut dans la nuit, incapable d’adresser ne serait-ce qu’un mot de plus à Crowley. 

“Aziraphale ! Attends bon sang !”

Crowley venait de remonter son pantalon et le poursuivait dans la rue. 

“Je n’ai rien à te dire,” réussit à grogner l’ange.

Il n’était pas loin de sa boutique, vingt minutes à pied, mais c’était tout de même vingt minutes pendant lesquelles le démon le suivrait. 

“Laisse-moi.

-Mon ange... 

-Je t’interdis de m’appeler comme ça ! Cria-t-il en se retournant finalement. Ne m’appelle pas comme ça alors qu’il y a seulement cinq minutes tu… Urgh ! Si tu t’ennuyais en ma compagnie, tu n’avais qu’à le dire, je t’aurai laissé tranquille !

-Quoi ?! Mais non, j’adore ta compagnie, j’aime être avec toi !”

La main de Crowley s’enroula autour de son avant-bras pour l’arrêter. 

“Aziraphale, s’il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins t’expliquer.

-M’expliquer quoi ? Pourquoi tu étais dehors avec cette… Cette… Pourquoi elle te… Je n’arrive pas à le croire… Dire que je pensais qu’il y avait quelque chose entre nous…”

L’ange se défit brutalement de sa prise et il reprit sa marche vers la boutique, sans que Crowley ne le poursuive cette fois-ci. Qu’aurait-il bien pu dire de toute façon ? Quelle excuse aurait-il inventé ? Ce n’était qu’un démon, qu’est-ce qu’il s’était imaginé au final ? Qu’ils prendraient ensemble un petit cottage dans la campagne anglaise ? A Tadfield peut-être ? Il était si naïf. 

Il entra dans sa boutique et prit soin de fermer la porte à clef, sachant parfaitement que si Crowley voulait entrer, rien ne l’en empêcherait. Toutefois, il espérait que le démon comprendrait le message et qu’il repartirait pour son appartement. Ca se trouvait, lui glissa perfidement son esprit, il était reparti voir la serveuse. Cette pensée le fit frissonner de dégoût.

Les portes s’ouvrirent brutalement. Même s’il était toujours furieux, l’ange ne put s’empêcher de ressentir du soulagement au fait que Crowley l’ait suivi au lieu de retourner au Ritz. 

“Je t’ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! S’exclama Aziraphale bien qu’il manquât du piquant qu’il avait eu avant dans la rue.

-Vas-tu te taire, idiot d’ange ?!” Cria à son tour Crowley en le prenant par les épaules pour le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui. 

Cette scène lui rappelait cette fois à l’ancien couvent satanique où il avait dit au démon qu’il était gentil. Il avait aimé être contre lui. Et dire que tout ce temps, il avait cru que tous les deux... Quel idiot, mais quel idiot…

“Est-ce que je peux m’expliquer ? Gronda Crowley, leurs nez se touchant presque. 

-Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a à expliquer, tu-

-Je suis en saison des amours,” l’interrompit-il, le plus sérieusement et dramatiquement du monde.

… Comment ? Aziraphale le regarda sans comprendre. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait encore inventé ? Voyant qu’il ne le croyait pas, Crowley soupira, les yeux fuyants, et relâcha légèrement sa prise sur lui. 

“Je suis un serpent, mon ange, un démon serpent, mais un serpent quand même. J’ai des… Périodes de chaleur, en gros une fois tous les demi-siècles. Et j’ai complètement oublié que ça devait être cette année. 

-Tu es sérieux ? Demanda-t-il, peinant à y croire.

-Bien sûr que je le suis ! Je t’assure que d’habitude je ne fais pas…  _ Ca _ , avec les Hommes. C’est juste que c’est plus fort que moi et je voulais éviter de… De…”

Crowley s’arrêta et il détourna le regard, gêné. Aziraphale ne sut quoi dire. Non, vraiment. Que dire ? Il ne savait même pas s’il le croyait ! 

“Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? Souffla-t-il. Tu aurais pu m’expliquer avant.

-Tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? Que mes hormones me poussent à te vouloir ?!”

Derrière ses lunettes, Aziraphale put voir les pupilles jaunes fixer ses lèvres et il rougit sans réussir à s’en empêcher. Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de dire au juste ? Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, au point qu’il crut qu’il allait exploser. 

“Crowley… Souffla-t-il en réalisant la portée des mots du démon. Tu… Tu…

-Oh et merde…”

L’ange regarda, alarmé, son ami s’éloigner de lui et prendre la direction de la sortie. Oh non, il ne partirait pas comme ça, en le laissant en plan après lui avoir avoué qu’il le voulait, alors que lui aussi le désirait. 

“Tu restes ici !” Lui ordonna-t-il en le prenant à son tour par le col de son manteau pour le plaquer au premier mur venu, et faisant tomber quelques livres au passage. 

Crowley l’observa avec appréhension. 

“Tu-Tu es allé voir cette femme parce que tu es en saison des amours… Alors que tu m’avais moi ?” 

Son ton était sidéré. Aziraphale n’y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce à côté de quoi ils avaient failli passer.

“Ca ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure incertain. Je- Je te veux Aziraphale, et pas seulement comme ce qu’on a maintenant. Je veux  _ plus _ . Tu dois comprendre ça.

-Crowley… Souffla l’ange. Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. J’ai toujours pensé que l’on pourrait être plus que des amis. Je pensais que tu l’avais compris depuis le temps. 

-Je… Non ?”

Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant Crowley pour être un tel idiot. Il retira ses lunettes qui gâchaient ses beaux yeux jaunes qu’il aimait tant et il se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser chastement. 

“Et maintenant ?” Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, son regard plongé dans le sien. 

Sa réaction fut immédiate, et  _ brûlante _ . Crowley le prit par les épaules et échangea leurs places, pressant de son corps le sien contre le mur. Ses lèvres furent sur lui la seconde qui suivit. Et ses mains, oh,  _ ses mains _ . Oh il pouvait sentir son état contre sa cuisse, mais ce n’était pas ce qui semblait intéresser le démon à ce moment-là. Ses mains étaient passés dans son dos et touchaient,  _ caressaient _ , le milieu de son dos à travers son manteau. Aziraphale sut tout de suite ce qu’il recherchait inconsciemment. 

Il cherchait ses ailes. Cette pensée lui arracha un sanglot de désir. Oh que l’ange voulait toucher ses ailes aussi, les voir déployer autour de lui. 

“Attends, soupira-t-il en le repoussant légèrement et Crowley eut bien du mal à se séparer de lui alors que tous ses instincts lui hurlaient de s’accoupler à cet ange,  _ sur le champ _ . 

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en frôlant la peau de son cou de sa bouche affamée. 

-Tu as… Tu as embrassé cette fille ?” Demanda-t-il timidement. 

La question le turlupinait. Déjà, il ne voulait pas approcher de ses parties génitales tant qu’il ne les aurait pas lavé. Et encore, Aziraphale n’était pas très attiré par toutes ces histoires de pénétration et de fluides. Il n’avait par ailleurs aucune partie genrée. 

“Non, Aziraphale, je ne l’ai pas embrassé. Je n’embrasse pas les humains.”

Aziraphale sut qu’il mentait car il embrassait trop bien pour n’avoir jamais embrassé d’humains. Aziraphale en avait embrassé, alors il était certain que Crowley aussi. Mais savoir qu’il n’avait pas embrassé cette humaine là lui suffisait. L’ange l’attrapa par la nuque et l’embrassa à nouveau. 

OoO

Ils avaient préféré en rester là pour la soirée. L’ange et le démon avaient passé la nuit à s’embrasser dans le lit de ce dernier, serrés l’un contre l’autre. Ca avait été parfait. C’était suffisant pour Crowley, pour le moment en tout cas. Il y aurait un moment où se tenir l’un contre l’autre, à se dévorer les lèvres, ne seraient plus assez. 

Crowley n’en revenait pas. Son ange, son Aziraphale, ressentait plus que de l’amitié pour lui. Il n’aurait jamais pensé, il avait toujours été distant envers lui pendant toutes ces années, à le repousser sans cesse. 

Oh, qu’il le désirait. 

Pour le côté obsessionnel, il faudrait que l’ange fasse avec, car maintenant qu’il était clair qu’il n’irait pas voir ailleurs et qu’il serait son partenaire pour cette saison (et très probablement toutes les saisons à venir au cours des prochains millénaires). Déjà, Crowley ne voulait plus quitter ses côtés. Bientôt, ce serait ses mains qu’il ne pourrait plus décoller de lui. 

“Aziraphale… Gémit-il dans son cou en embrassant la peau tendre. 

-Crowley, je ne t’ai jamais vu ainsi… Soupira l’ange avec un sourire heureux. J’aime beaucoup ce nouveau côté de ta personnalité. 

-Tu en as pendant encore au moins deux mois, prévint-il. Tu en auras vite assez, crois-moi, je vais être de pire en pire, tu ne pourras plus supporter que je te colle tout le temps.”

Aziraphale continua de sourire et il prit sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer gentiment. 

“Je dois ouvrir la boutique, murmura-t-il à contre-coeur. 

-Mais pour ça tu dois te lever,” gémit le démon en pensant au fait qu’il devrait donc lui aussi se lever afin de suivre son ange. 

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir et embrassa son cou, mais il ne fit que retarder l’échéance. Le blond finit par se lever et d’un claquement de doigt, ses vêtements froissés furent à nouveau impeccable. 

“Je vais aller prendre une douche,” grogna Crowley en déshabillant du regard son… Son quoi ? Petit ami céleste ? Ils avaient beaucoup à discuter encore sur leur relation. 

Une douche lui ferait du bien de toute manière. Il pourrait au moins s’occuper de ses besoins physiques. 

“Oh, elle se trouve au bout du couloir, mais je ne l’utilise pas, alors elle est peut-être un peu poussiéreuse,” le prévint Aziraphale. 

Poussiéreuse, découvra Crowley, était un euphémisme. Cette salle de bain était une véritable antiquité et elle devait dater du siècle où l’ange avait ouvert sa boutique, vers la fin du 18è siècle. Comme il l’avait fait pour le salon, il remplaça les installations par celles de son appartement et il eut encore plus l’impression de s’installer chez l’ange. Il était d’ailleurs presque certain qu’il ne repartirait pas lorsque sa saison serait passée. 

Il se fit couler un bain terriblement chaud, ajouta un peu de bain moussant et s’enfonça dans l’eau fumante avec un gémissement. Ah voilà, ça, c’était parfait. 

Après s’être soulagé physiquement -s’être touché longuement en gémissant langoureusement le prénom d’Aziraphale-, il put enfin penser sereinement. Leur nuit avait été parfaite. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été idiot de penser qu’il n’était pas attiré par l’ange. Qu’il n’était pas fou amoureux de lui, et ce depuis des siècles. 

A partir du moment où Aziraphale lui avait dit dans la rue qu’il avait pensé qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux, Crowley avait été perdu. Son coeur s’était mis à battre stupidement fort dans sa poitrine et il s’était rendu compte qu’il aimait cet ange stupide et bien trop parfait.

Crowley l’aimait et il était tout à fait persuadé qu’Aziraphale l’aimait en retour, mais comment lui prouver ? Il lui avait avoué qu’il le désirait, notamment à cause de la saison des amours. Crowley devait lui prouver qu’il l’aimait, et pas seulement parce qu’il désirait se frotter à lui comme un serpent à la recherche d’une partenaire potentielle. Non, il devait trouver quelque chose. Il arriverait bien à se contrôler d’ici là.

Lorsqu’il ressortit de la salle de bain, une bonne heure plus tard, la boutique grouillait d’humains, pour le grand désespoir d’Aziraphale qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de vendre le moins de livre possible. Il avait bien vu que plus qu’il avait ses préférences et ses livres les plus précieux se trouvaient dans son arrière boutique (avec le vin). 

Crowley, les cheveux encore humides, alla s’installer sur sa chaise et regarda avec un petit sourire amusé son ange désespérer devant ses livres vendus. 

“Tu t’en sors mon ange ?” Lança-t-il avec amusement.

Quelques clientes gloussèrent et Aziraphale lui lança un regard noir alors qu’il encaissait une autre personne. 

“Très bien, mon cher,” grinça-t-il en retour. 

D’autres clients se mirent à chuchoter entre eux mais il n’y fit pas attention. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Qu’ils sachent à qui appartenait cet ange, qu’ils sachent qu’un démon avait déjà mis la main sur lui et qu’il comptait bien le garder encore longtemps. Il se retenait déjà de se lever pour aller l’embrasser. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu’il ne l’avait plus touché. Plus d’une heure. C’était déjà trop. 

Mais il était bien là, à le regarder travailler. D’ici, Crowley pouvait l’admirer et il le trouvait beau. Il posa son coude sur l’accoudoire de son fauteuil et il se tint le visage tout en le regardant. 

A midi, Aziraphale ferma la boutique en soupirant de soulagement. 

“Pourquoi ouvres-tu cette boutique si tu ne veux rien vendre ? Demanda-t-il en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse. 

-J’aime ma boutique, gémit-il en se retournant pour se serrer contre lui, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. 

-Tu as trop d’habitude mon ange, tu devrais… Je ne sais pas, changer un peu d’air ? Depuis combien de temps n’as-tu pas quitter Londres ? 

-... Nous sommes allés à Tadfield, l’an dernier…”

Crowley soupira et recula d’un pas pour pouvoir regarder dans les yeux l’ange devant lui. Il n’y croyait pas. 

“Et avant ça ?

-Paris ? 

-Quelle année.

-...

-Je n’ai rien entendu.

-1793.”

Aziraphale fit une moue coupable et Crowley leva un sourcil amusé. Le démon finit par soupirer. Cela demandait des mesures exceptionnelles, et il fallait dire que ça l’arrangeait assez. 

“Je venais d’ouvrir la boutique, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Et je ne voulais pas me retrouver à nouveau dans le pétrin.

-Il va falloir remédier à ça.

-Et comment ?”

Crowley leva un sourcil amusé devant la mine inquiète de l’ange.

“Fais tes valises mon ange, on part en vacances.”

OoO

Crowley et Aziraphale avaient abandonné plantes et boutique -difficilement, pour tous les deux- pour embarquer dans la Bentley direction le ferry pour partir en France. 

Son ange était ravi de pouvoir revenir à Paris après tout ce temps. Il avait passé une partie du trajet sur des guides locaux pour trouver la meilleure crêperie actuelle dans la capitale. Oh, et ils devaient dîner au Ritz, tradition oblige, avait dit Aziraphale avec un sourire lumineux et les yeux pétillants de plaisir, ce qui lui avait tiré un petit sourire attendri. 

Crowley voyait ce petit voyage comme une occasion de séduire son ange et aussi de se divertir. Deux semaines passés dans cette boutique était trop. Crowley n’était pas habitué à rester au même endroit trop longtemps, il aimait bouger. Ca allait leur faire du bien à tous les deux que de se balader un peu en Europe. Il pourrait emmener Aziraphale danser, juste pour rire de sa maladresse. 

Et il pourrait plus l’habituer à son contact. Il était presque certain qu’Aziraphale n’avait jamais été intime avec qui que ce soit, pas même avec un autre ange. Il devait le mettre à l’aise, y aller doucement pour ne pas le faire fuir. 

Enfin, il irait aussi doucement qu’il le pourrait. Crowley avait passé son temps à faire des arrêts parce qu’il avait ce besoin impérieux et urgent de tenir l’ange contre lui, celui-ci refusant qu’il quitte le volant des mains. Et il avait passé toute la traversée du ferry à lui tenir la main. Autant dire que le trajet avait pris un peu de temps, ce qui n’était pas grave en soi. Aziraphale ne s’était pas plaint en tout cas du fait qu’il veuille sans cesse le toucher. Il avait plutôt l’air content, bien au contraire, et il s’était même permis quelques gestes qu’il ne s’était jamais permis, comme passer quelques doigts dans sa chevelure auburn, et caresser gentiment sa nuque. 

Oh, et puis il y avait leurs baisers. Les lèvres d’Aziraphale étaient toujours douces sous les siennes et sa bouche brûlante. Dès qu’ils s’embrassaient, un véritable brazier semblait s’allumer en lui, si bien qu’il avait parfois peur d’être désincorporé par tant de sensations et d’émotions.

Et avait-il déjà parler de son regard ? Les yeux d’Aziraphale pétillaient après chaque baiser, que ce soit une rapide caresse sur ses lèvres ou un échange passionné qui les laissait pantelants de désir. Ces beaux yeux, entre le bleu et le vert, qui le rendaient fou de désir, un désir dévorant qui lui dictait de l’embrasser, de le toucher, de tout découvrir de lui et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir loin de lui.

Tous ces sentiments, toutes ces sensations, auraient dû le déranger, l’effrayer même, il était un démon après tout, mais il n’en était rien. Il aimait cet ange. Il l’adorait tel une idole. 

“Mon ange, veux-tu bien t’occuper de réserver un hôtel ? Prends autant que nuits que tu le souhaites.”

Aziraphale sautilla de joie sur son siège et la seconde suivante, il sut qu’une chambre venait de se libérer miraculeusement dans l’un des hôtels le plus prestigieux de la capitale française. 

“Ritz, j’imagine ? 

-Tu me connais trop bien mon cher.”

Une fois arrivée à Paris, quelques arrêts plus tard, il prit difficilement la direction des quais pour aller Place Vendôme tout en maudissant la manière de conduire des français. 

“Allons dîner à la Tour Eiffel ce soir, proposa-t-il spontanément. 

-Eh bien, je ne t’ai jamais connu si romantique ! Quand je disais que tu es une personne gentille. 

-Je ne suis pas gentil, grinça-t-il, puis il ajouta après quelques secondes de silence : Seulement avec toi. Et si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit…” 

Crowley laissa la menace en suspens et Aziraphale tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire moqueur. Pas une grande réussite, mais il ne releva pas. 

Ils arrivèrent en fin d’après-midi à l’hôtel et ils furent installés dans la plus belle suite de l’hôtel. Aziraphale alla sur le balcon pendant qu’il leur servait à chacun un verre de champagne. Crowley le rejoignit dehors et lui tendit sa coupe. L’ange la prit et ils trinquèrent en silence en observant les lumières de Paris. 

“Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à me faire partir de Londres comme ça, soupira Aziraphale en passant une main dans ses boucles blondes. Ca fait deux siècles que je n’avais pas quitté l’Angleterre.

-Tu es trop casanier, et les habitudes ont la vie dures, surtout pour des êtres immortels tels que nous. Ca va te faire du bien, mon ange,” dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille et l’ange fit de même pour mieux se serrer contre lui. 

Ils finirent par retourner à l’intérieur et ils se pelotonnèrent sur le sofa meublant la chambre. Aziraphale se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser et Crowley accueillit son geste avec plaisir. Rien n’était mieux que de se sentir ainsi désiré. Il ne l’aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais le démon avait besoin de sentir qu’Aziraphale l’aimait et qu’il le voulait prêt de lui. 

Le démon plongea son visage contre son cou et il se mit à l’embrasser doucement, déposant de doux baisers sur la peau pâle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et il continua comme ça jusqu’à ce que de petits soupirs lui parviennent. Crowley releva rapidement la tête pour observer Aziraphale qui se tenait, abandonné, entre ses bras, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. La perfection. Il était parfait, absolument parfait. 

‘ _ Et il est mien _ ,’ ronronna la partie animale de son être qui voulait à tout prix s’accoupler avec lui.

“Aziraphale… Gémit-il en se pressant plus contre lui.

-Oh Crowley, répondit l’ange en attrapant son visage entre ses mains pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Je crois qu’il va falloir annuler le dîner mon cher…”

Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher -et parce que les mots d’Aziraphale sous-entendait beaucoup trop de choses-, ses ailes se déployèrent dans son dos. L’ange rouvrit ses yeux et gémit en voyant ses ailes au-dessus de lui.

“Crowley… gémit-il encore.

-Ne te force pas, souffla-t-il en abandonnant son cou pour lui faire face. Je ne peux juste pas les retenir…”

Avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Aziraphale avait plongé ses doigts, oh si doués, dans ses plumes et il râla de plaisir. C’est comme si d’un coup, Aziraphale avait touché la partie les plus sensibles de son être, et c’était le cas à juste titre. 

Ses mains passèrent gentiment sur ses ailes primaires, passant les doigts sous les plumes jusqu’à l’os.

“Aziraphale…

-Retires ton haut,” lui intima-t-il d’une voix rauque qu’il ne lui connaissait pas et Crowley obéit immédiatement.

Ils finirent tous deux par rouler par terre, sur le tapis de la chambre, à s’embrasser langoureusement. Aziraphale avait renversé Crowley pour s’installer sur ses hanches et caresser gentiment ses ailes, le laissant frissonnant et pantelant de plaisir. Il n’avait jamais pensé que ce pourrait être aussi  _ bon _ . Crowley savait que les ailes étaient une partie sensible, mais il n’avait jamais laissé quelqu’un les toucher. Ca aurait été une terrible faiblesse et il ne voulait donner de pouvoir sur lui à personne. 

Aziraphale était spécial. Il l’avait toujours été. Depuis le tout premier jour. 

“C’est bon ? Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. 

-Délicieux mon ange,” souffla-t-il en retour en fermant les yeux.

L’ange se baissa pour embrasser les plumes noires frémissantes de plaisir et à son tour il déploya ses ailes derrière lui. Oh, qu’elles étaient belles.

“Tu n’as pas à te forcer si tu ne veux pas, dit-il en ne les quittant pas des yeux.

-Je ne me force pas,” le rassura-t-il.

Crowley leva le bras pour toucher ces ailes si pures et il vit Aziraphale frissonner au-dessus de lui. L’ange se baissa jusqu’à s’allonger complètement sur lui et ses ailes se mirent à frôler les siennes dans de longs mouvements. Un éclair d’extase le traversa, des racines de ses ailes puis dans absolument tout son corps. Sa bouche s’ouvrit pour gémir mais il put à peine sortir un son tant sa gorge était serrée. 

“En-Encore,” réussit-il à dire et Aziraphale s’exécuta avec adresse.

Crowley passa les mains sous sa chemise, retirant chacun des boutons pour venir toucher la peau qui se cachait-là et enfin il put aller caresser toute cette chaire souple et sensible et toute à lui. Il se fit un plaisir de passer ses mains dans son dos pour enfin toucher cet endroit où se rejoignait ses ailes et son corps. Aziraphale expira soudainement. Crowley releva le regard pour voir ses yeux fermés et ses joues rouges de plaisir. 

Ils roulèrent sur le sol pour se retrouver face à face, collés l’un à l’autre et leurs ailes se frôlant délicieusement et leur envoyant à tous deux des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps.

“Dis-moi, souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque lorsqu’ils réussirent à séparer leurs bouches plus de quelques secondes. Tu as l’air de t’y connaître…

-Oh… Répondit l’ange qui cherchait à reprendre ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. Il se peut en effet… Que ce ne soit pas la première fois que je fais ça.”

La jalousie brûla les entrailles du démon. 

“...Et… C’est aussi bon avec moi ?” Demanda-t-il d’une voix qu’il aurait voulu assurée mais qui se trouvait être hésitante. 

Aziraphale arrêta soudainement de bouger pour le regarder sérieusement. 

“Ca ne s’approche pas de ce que je peux ressentir avec toi, Crowley. Je t’aime.

-... Je t’aime aussi, mon ange.”

Ils se sourirent tendrement l’un à l’autre tout en s’étreignant encore une fois en gémissant leur plaisir. 

OoO

Aziraphale se réveilla le lendemain matin serré dans les bras de Crowley. Il sentit son coeur s’emplir de joie et d’amour pour cet être si formidable. Enfin, son amant semblait détendu et il se laissa aller à caresser son visage du revers de la main, n’y croyant pas lui-même. 

Dire qu’il aura fallu que son démon ait ses chaleurs pour qu’ils puissent être ensembles, après six milles années à se côtoyer. 

“Hmm… Grogna Crowley en s’éveillant à son tour et un sourire se dessina sur ses traits lorsque son regard se fut fixer sur lui. Bonjour mon ange. 

-Bonjour mon amour.”

Aziraphale sentit Crowley frissonner à ces quelques mots. Oh, qu’il était sensible ! Il sentait qu’il allait s’amuser à embêter son amant en lui chuchotant des mots d’amour. Les rougeurs sur ses joues étaient un véritable délice. 

“Veux-tu faire quelque chose en particulier aujourd’hui ? Lui demanda Crowley dans un murmure, pour ne pas briser la douceur de ce moment. 

-Un musée peut-être ? Puis revenir ici ?

-Pas dîner ?

-Ce que j’ai envie de dévorer n’a rien à voir avec de la nourriture humaine,” répondit Aziraphale avec un sourire carnassier.

Crowley gémit misérablement. La promesse n’était que trop claire pour le pauvre serpent qu’il était. 

“... On peut commencer par ça, non ? Et musée après ?” Proposa-t-il en levant la main pour caresser gentiment le bras nu de l’ange. 

Aziraphale prit son visage entre ses mains et il l’embrassa. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres et il roula jusqu’à s’installer sur les hanches de Crowley. 

“Très bien…”

Les ailes de Crowley se déployèrent d’un seul coup, sans prévenir, et ses yeux écarquillés lui firent comprendre que ça avait été tout à fait inconscient. Aziraphale leva un sourcil amusé, et il se pencha sur le corps de Crowley en passant ses mains dans les plumes noires et brillantes. Le démon gémit ses plumes se firent à tremblotter. Oh oui, il allait vraiment s’amuser à l’embêter. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde ! Me revoici pour une nouvelle fanfiction, que j'espère vous apprécierez :)  
C'était, en toute honnêteté, juste une excuse pour écrire du smut avec Aziraphale et Crowley qui se frotte leurs ailes ensembles :')


End file.
